


The Pieces Fit

by Asharia (Xocoatldreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/Asharia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pieces Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own. Really.
> 
> Based on the song, Schism by Tool

The pieces fit.

 

There's always poetry, perfection in the way our bodies move together. Years of hunting, fighting have made us hyper-ware of the other at all times and during sex is no different. I always know when he's going to speed up, slow down or thrust harder. I know every twitch, every nuance of him. And he knows me, despite all my protestations about not being like him, not being like Dad, I know that I am. Every time we move together I am reminded that there is no difference, no matter what label, what category I try to force myself into, I will always be a hunter. As always, it's when I 'm beneath him that I remember that. Always when we are finally one. When we fit.

 

 

_I know the pieces fit_  
'Cause I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Fundamental differing  
Pure intention juxtaposed  
Will set to lovers' souls in motion  
Disintegrating as it goes  
Testing our communication  
The light that fueled the fire then  
Has burned a hole between us  
So we cannot see to reach an end  
Crippling our communication

 

Poetry, pure and simple, the way he moves beneath me. Grace and naivety somehow wrapped together in a body that is pure sin. When he was gone was the hardest time in my life. Harder than watching Dad walk away again and again. He was always my one constant. "Take care of Sammy." That was my one duty. Of course, I doubt Dad ever meant for me to take care of him like this. Bodies slapping together and I try to leave enough of myself in him that when he leaves some part of me will go too. Rough kisses with a hint of copper, enough to let me know one of us is bleeding. But neither of us care. This is the time when everything is right. I know that he is mine and at this moment he won't leave me again, leave and find someone to replace me. Still, here and now, we fit.

 

_I know the pieces fit_  
'Cause I watched them tumble down  
No fault, none to blame  
That doesn't mean I don't desire  
To point finger, blame the other  
Watched the temple topple over  
To bring the pieces back together  
Rediscover communication

 

Beautiful. Like some obscure poem about light and dark. They are the reason that I fight, that I put myself in such danger. They are the reason that I live. I know I should be disturbed by what I saw, but I know it's not the first time. The first was shortly before Sammy left us, before I drove him away in the attempt to keep him safe, keep him somewhat hidden from what was after us. Hearing what happened to his girlfriend, I guess it didn't work. But I've always known about them. Sly touches and sidelong glances. Smirks and lingering caresses. Not that they weren't subtle, but I know my boys, I know that they will take care of each other despite their constant bickering. They fit.

 

_The poetry that comes_  
From the squaring off between  
And the circling is worth it  
Find a new day in the dissonance

 

Dean collapsed on his brother, breathing hard and still shaking with the aftereffects. Sam just ran his fingers down Dean's sweaty back, enjoy the solid weight pressing him into the bed. This was the time when life was perfect, when nothing could interfere and make things back. The world had shrunk to just the two of them and the rickety hotel bed. He grunted as Dean levered himself up and to the side, sliding out of Sam with a soft sound.

 

"You bit me again," the older man complained as he leaned over for a kiss.

 

"You probably deserved it," retorted Sam, pressing softly against those lips.

 

"Yeah, well since you injured me, you have to go get the washcloth," Dean smirked, laying back and closing his eyes.

 

"Whatever," Sam replied.

 

He pushed off the bed and headed toward the bathroom, passing by the window. Something made him turn and look out into the night as he was going passed and he stopped in shock at the sight of his father's face staring back at him. He glanced guiltily down at his naked and come smeared body, knowing that it couldn't be mistaken for anything else than what had happened. But his father only nodded and smiled, letting the young man know that everything was alright. Sam cut his eyes back over to the bed where Dean lay half asleep before looking back at his father. The older man shook his head and put a finger to his lips before smiling once more and moving away from the window, fading into the night. With a smile on his own mouth, Sam continued on to the bathroom. Everything was right. The pieces of his life were starting to fit.

 

_There was a time when the pieces fit_  
But I watched them fall away  
Mildewed and smoldering  
Strangled by our coveting  
I've done the math enough to know  
The dangers of our second guessing  
Doomed to crumble unless we grow  
Strengthen our communication

 

Between supposed brothers  
Between supposed lovers


End file.
